Various pocket flap closures are now in use in a variety of applications, including military applications. Typically these closures include a rail attached to the pocket and a clasp body attached to the flap, with the clasp body being configured to snap onto the rail at a select location lengthwise of the rail to secure the flap to the pocket at a desired degree of tightness. One such flap closure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,479. The particular closure disclosed in the '479 patent does not provide a ratcheting engagement between the clasp body and the rail whereby the pocket can be tightened by sliding the clasp body relative to the rail in a lengthwise direction. The closure disclosed in the '479 patent also fails to provide a convenient mechanism for releasing the clasp body from the rail when desired.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.